1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device and a method of controlling therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An electronic device including a fixed display unit is currently used. Yet, a study on various electronic devices is in progress and an electronic device including a display unit of various forms has been introduced. For instance, an electronic device including a new display unit such as an electronic device including a display unit of a curved form, an electronic device including a transparent display unit, an electronic device including a sub display unit and the like has been developed or is developing.
And, an electronic device can perform lots of functions and store huge amount of information. As an electronic device capable of being implemented by a display unit of various forms and performing various functions is developed, there may exist various using methods as well. For instance, there may exist a scheme of using an electronic device by a user alone, a scheme of using an electronic device to share information with others and the like.
Hence, it is necessary to perform a study on a security setting scheme and a security setting range according to various using methods.